Kenshin is Missing
by chieripot
Summary: Updated! Kenshin is missing and Watsuki hires P.I. Miss K to find him ASAP. She thinks it's a piece of cake at first, but later on she realizes how naive she was. R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

Kenshin is Missing  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Disclaimer: Don't bow down at me. Pay your respects to the geniuses.  
  
Warning: Slightly confusing.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
I had had a rather slow day yet, or perhaps because of that, I slept soundly like the dead all night until the phone rang probably for the hundredth time and I couldn't shun out the annoying sound from my seventh dream. Eyes still closed, I reached for the night lamp to my left and flicked it on then, adjusting myself to the dim glow that bathed my quarters, I took a glance at the clock. All of these I did in a matter of seconds, including threatening the spirits that whosoever was calling me at 2:56 A.M. better had a good excuse for doing so.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily into the receiver.  
  
"Miss K?" came the voice from the other line.  
  
"Who else did you expect?" I snapped. Indeed, who the hell did he expect to answer my phone? Santa maybe? I tend to get a little bit grouchy when bothered so early in the morning.  
  
Prudently, he ignored my remark and got down to business. Now, that's how I like things to be. Direct, to the point.  
  
Here's the deal: The star of an anime/manga Rurouni Kenshin, a certain Himura Kenshin, age 28, 1.58 meters and approximately 48 kgs, was missing, and I, P.I. (private investigator) K, was hired by Nobuhiro Watsuki to find him as soon as possible.  
  
You might not think of it as a big deal. Neither did I then. Because for all I knew this Kenshin could be in some exotic island in the Caribbean taking some days off all that pressure of being a star while paying, ironically, for his little trip with the money he made out of his stardom. That was relatively easy to check with travel agencies and such, thing I doubted this Watsuki might have done before knocking on my door. That's how thing works: sometimes the simplest cases might streak later as the most intricate and likely viceversa.  
  
Oh well, not big deal, right? Little did I know then that this was to be the weirdest case I would ever have to solve in my whole career. For one, this Watsuki-person never mentioned anything about me stepping into the world of anime and manga, amidst all those rainbow-colored hair whackos with swords, magic spells and what not. Heck. I didn't even know then what was anime or manga. What a promising start!  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Fell free to leave your comments. Reviews are always welcomed. I mean, click the button below NOW! 


	2. What the !

**Kenshin is Missing**

By Anime no Miko

-----//----//----//------

Disclaimer:  Ack!  I _am a genius myself. XD j/k_

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

**_Chapter I:  What the--?! _**

****

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't.  I guess I was really anxious to begin my work.  That is, I couldn't wait to get it done and present this Watsuki guy with the bill.  I smiled to myself.  This was going to be a piece of cake.  Oh yeah.

The most logical thing to do first was to check with the travel agencies.  Problem was, who would answer _and_ be diligent so early in the morning?   Oh, I knew who.  I dialed.  Then I waited.  And waited.  _Pick up the phone, you lazy ass._

"Who the hell--"  Finally.  

_"Manners, Johnnie."  _He owed me one and it was payback time.  __

_"Oh.  It's you, K.  What can I do for you?"_

" 'Oh, It's _you, K.' "  Now hold on there, what's _that_ supposed to mean?  I decided to pretend I didn't notice the tone.    Yeah, right.  Dear ol' Johnnie would have to explain himself to me later.    _

"Can you check with all the airlines if a certain Kenshin Himura has flown with them in the past weeks?"

_"Can't this wait  until---"_

_"No, it can't."  _I lied.  Of course I could wait.  _"I expect your call in ten.  Max."  _

_"But—"_

I replaced the receiver, got out of bed and walked into my office next-door. 

I turned on the computer and went to the place where you can find information on almost, if not anything you can possibly think of:  www.google.com.  To start off, I typed in _"what is anime?"   in the search box.  The results disappointed me.  Honestly now, the Internet can be so damn stupid sometimes.  You ask such a simple and direct question and what you get?  A whole bunch of 'related' sites, but none that answers your inquiry.  As if the meaning of "anime" or "manga" were an understatement!  _

 I frowned and tried again.  This time looking under _"definition of anime."  Success.  I clicked on the link and scrolled down and down, and back up.  As I read, the confusion reflected in my face grew.  I arched an eyebrow.  _

/           //          ///         ////        /////       /////       /           //          //          ///         ////        /////       /           //          ///         ///

_"Anime (pronounced __AH-nee-may__) is a term for a style of Japanese comic book and video cartoon animation in which the main characters have large doe-like eyes … is the prevalent style in Japanese comic books or manga … Story lines are often very sophisticated and complex and extend into episodic series. Typical anime themes or genres include Ninja and other martial arts; the supernatural or horror story; the romance; and science fiction including robots and space ships. Foils for the main characters, including robots, monsters, or just plain bad people, often lack the doe-eyed quality. _

_Variations of anime called hentai and ecchai are sexually-oriented. Doujinshi is the term for "autonomous comics," or comics written and distributed by independent and often amateur devotees of anime._   
  


/           //          ///         ////        /////       /////       /           //          //          ///         ////        /////       /           //          ///         ///

What the hell.  The phone rang.  Without taking my eyes off the screen, I picked up the receiver.

"Hey, K.  There are no records whatsoever of any Kenshin Himura in our system.  If he traveled, it wasn't on an airplane."

I cursed.  _"Thanks, Johnnie.  No, not today.  Thanks. Bye."_

I looked up for 'Kenshin Himura' in google and the search returned over a thousand sites.  At least now I knew the guy was famous.  I came across a decent and 'professional' looking site with lots of pics (or so it read on the description), just what I wanted.  It took a matter of seconds for the images to load.  All cartoonish pictures.  I scowled and looked in the other sites.  And saw more and more large-eyed, noseless, big-mouthed cartoon representations!  And suddenly I read something that made my eyes pop out of their sockets.  

"My friends say I'm crazy 'cause I'm obsessed with a cartoon characacter.  Maybe I am.  But Kenshin is just too damn sexy for his own good!  * drools *  Yep, I'm in love with a drawing. *glomps Kenshin * MINE!!! XD! "

Realization dawned on me.  

"Oh my god!" I thought.  Oh my fucking god, Kenshin Himura _was_ a cartoon!

=          ==        ===     ====   =====             =          ==        ===     ====   =====             =          ==        ===     ====

Later that same day, I went to Watsuki's place.  The guy had a lot of things to explain.  His butler escorted me to the room where his master presumably awaited for me.

Some office he had!  The room was quite spacious.  It was divided in three main parts.  To the left, an area that resembled somewhat of a studio.  There was a high desk with  various assortments of pencils, pens, brushes, erasers and drawing sheets on top.  On the wall, portraits of this "guy," Kenshin, hung all over.  In the middle of the room, there was a small living room with a rose wooden hand-carved tea table and a impeccable wine colored carpet beneath.  To the right, an antique desk with twin leather chairs in front and behind, bookcases replete with what I identified correctly as manga books.  The man in question, was seated at the desk.  He invited me to take a seat promptly and nodded at the butler, who left without a word closing the door behind him.              

I bombarded Watsuki with questions at once, and I think I fainted when he confirmed my suspicions.  Kenshin was indeed a cartoon.  Watsuki was the creator, and he was practically pleading me to find him.  The poor guy was nuts.  I mean now, how can you _find a cartoon?  That question doesn't even make any sense!_

Yet he went on rambling on how crucial it was for me to find Kenshin as soon as possible.  Something about the fandom going havoc, the book and animation industries suffering a great loss, and of him and his career going straight on downfall.  

Reasons none of which convinced me.  And I swear, I was getting more and more pissed off by the minute.  When I couldn't take it anymore, I exploded.

_"Hold it there.  What are you? Out of your mind?!  We are talking of a cartoon here.  A drawing!  For goodness' sake!  Stop playing---"_

He was unfazed with my outburst.  He even smiled.  _"If you find him, Miss K," he interrupted._  "You will be rewarded with five million dollars." __

_"Say what?!"  _Had I hear correctly?  Five grand.  He nodded.  Holy god!  "Five million dollars?!"

=          ==        ===     ====   =====             =          ==        ===     ====   =====             =          ==        ===     ====

We met at 11:45 P.M. at the National Museum of Japanese History, as accorded.  Watsuki brought a small old man along.  For his looks, I could tell he was the museum caretaker.  I followed them into the building and up the large stairs.  Apparently, we were heading for the clock tower.  The old man was obviously nervous, what with his shaking and all.  I decided to break the ominous silence.           

_"So..Uhm?__  It is here where we_ start the search, Watsuki-san?"  __

_"You mean, you_ start the search."__

_"What's that again?  You're not coming?"_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"What?!  Why  not?"_

A strong wind blew and shook the plum trees outside.

_"Because my life would be at risk."                                                    _

Suddenly I had a bad feeling.  If only the caretaker would stop trembling!

_"You'd better find him."_

That sounded like a threat.  I didn't like that.  Oh no, not a bit.

_"What the—"_  Two gorillas came out of the blue and grabbed me by the arms.  And I was _literally thrown into the book.  _

Shit!  I was right.  I never so hated to be right in my life like I did then.   

_"Or else I'll never let you out.  Muahahaha!"  _

As I fell deeper into the black hole beneath, I looked up and saw that wicked Watsuki slam the book closed in my face.  The bastard.  

Oh great!  I was trapped.  The famous private investigator K was trapped in the world of Rurouni Kenshin.  

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

-----//----//----//------

Thanks everyone for the reviews!  Sorry for the late, and I mean LATE, update.  .  BUT, guess the good news.  *grins*  I happen to be suddenly very inspired with this ficcie, so I will have the next chapters up soon. ^^

Don't forget to leave me some feedback!


End file.
